fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Prologue (Star Trek: Armada)
Captain Picard was sitting in his ready room contemplating the impact of a Borg invasion of the Alpha quadrant when an ensign came over the comm. "Captain, priority one message from Starfleet." Picard turned around and tapped a control, an LCD screen popped up and Admiral Hawthorn appeared on it. "Jean-Luc, we've just received some very disturbing information about the leader of the Borg invasion." "I already know." Two Klingon fleets engaged one another; one side lost a cruiser before the Avenger commanded by the only Klingon in Starfleet swooped in a fired on a cruiser on the other side. Ambassador Worf hailed the lead enemy ship. "Toral, call off this ormang. An honorless dog like you will never rule the Empire." "That is where you are wrong Worf, now that I posses the sword of Khaless. The Klingon throne is mine. "I will see to it, that day never comes." A Romulan Warbird decloaked as it scanned the particle that they found. A Centurion reported from the sensor station "Admiral Sela, sensors comfirm, it is the Omega particle." "Prepare the containment field and hail the nearest Borg vesse. Tell them we wish to negotiate a deal." A small Federation fleet along with the Enterprise-E had gathered near a transwarp conduit, waiting to confront the Borg fleet that was expected. The conduit opened and several small vessels came out first followed by a large cube-shaped ship. The ops officer in front of Picard reported "Captain, we're receiving a transmission from the Borg cube." Picard stood. "On screen." The interior of a Borg vessel appeared and a single Borg drone was seen walking toward the camera. Picard immediately reconized it as his former Borg identity. "Locutus." He wispered "Picard, lower your shields and prepare to be assimilated." "If you are truly who you appear to be, you must know that I will not comply." "YOU WILL COMPLY; your defensive capabilities are no match for us. Your culture will adapt to service ours. Resistance is and always has been, futile." The Federation fleet engaged the Borg fleet. An Akira class ship fired its experimental weapon, the Chain Reaction Pulsar. It bouced from one sphere to a cube then to another cube that exploded on impact. At the same time a Romulan Warbird fired two torpedoes at a Klingon starbase, obliterating it. A Klingon Bird of Prey fired a short burst at the Warbird from above but it didn't penetrate the shields. The Avenger swopped in front of the Romulan ship. The enemy vessel fired another torpedo which hit the Avenger prompting Worf to give an order "Initiate manuver, Worf-Theta 1" The helmsman complied and the ship banked to port slightly (left), avoiding another torpedo. The Avenger fired its pulse phasers causing minor damage as it passed between the two sections of the Warbird. As it left the area between the two structures it dropped its payload of antimatter mines which detonated on the interior hull of the Warbird causing it to explode. Meanwhile a Klingon fleet enaged a Borg assimilator. A Bird of Prey straffed the surface while a Suk-Ja class assault ship lauched a pod filled with Klingon warriors. The pod penetrated the shields of the Borg vessel and started to cut into the hull. The Federation fleet, still engaged with the last Borg cube, which just happened to be Locutus's ship kept fireing its weapons. The cube locked a tractor beam onto a Steamrunner class ship. The Enterprise came to its assistance. Picard stood and pointed a finger at the cube. "Lock all weapons on that vessel, fire." Two quantum torpedoes hit the tractor beam emitter and the steamrunner ship was released. The Enterprise rounded the cube just as it cut off a warp nacelle of an Akria, when a Nebula class ship fired one of its special weapons, the Genesis effect, at the Enterprise. It hit the ship and created a duplacate. The real one and the duplicate fired all the weapons at their desposal. Locutus's cube exploded. The duplicate dissappeared as it was a temporary one. The Fleet regrouped with the Enterprise in the front and left the battlefield. The threat was over. Category:Fan Fiction